A Visit To Monstropolis
by RandallFanOne
Summary: Explaining how I got myself into the Hidden City
1. First Look

**A Visit To Monstropolis **

This is the story explaining how "I" met Randall and the various other monsters, This will explain various parts in upcoming stories. This is also is a good track story. Meaning that it takes place the during the movie. Also I will add in scenes that were added by me that weren't seen in the movie. Well, enjoy and review.

****

Chapter 1 First Look

It was already close to the time for the youth to head to sleep. But a lonely young man trailed down a street . His name is Sean. He work for an organization that is not to be revealed. He was assigned to check out a specific part of town. There have been recent, cases trauma in this area. This trauma caused the persons fear to rise at unspeakable levels, even hearing something so simple drop would cause them to flee in panic. But the thing was...it only affected the kids. I had been called by parents of a young girl to check out this for myself....."I was in the back seat of a ride I'll never forget....".

Monsters Inc.

The monsters were leaving the scare floor, after an unfortunate 2319 C.D.A incident.

[Of course you all know the characters up to now...]

Randall Boggs shot a glance at Mike Wazowski as his door went up. Then he looked over seeing Sully returning from his talk with Waternoose.

Randall:( He was just lucky...oh well not a big deal anyhow...)

He walked out with Fungus.

Sully went over to his partner as Mike flipped a pencil over to his hand as Sully scribbled something on the paper.

Sully: Another day like this and that scare records in the bag

He threw it on the desk.

Mike: Yeah!

*

Meanwhile.....

In the human world a young man, about 13-14, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair walked up to a whit house. He knocked three times, and a women stepped up.

Women: Oh thank you for coming...

Sean: Its my pleasure...

He stepped in.

Sean: So uh would you and your husband show me the...

Women: Uh...my husband....he's...deceased

Sean: Oh...I'm terribly sorry...

Sean: May I ask what happen?...

Women:...Snake incident...

Sean: Strange don't see many snakes around here...

Women: Imported from somewhere....

Sean: Oh...would you mind telling me about your child?

Women: Oh yes...

They went into the living room...

*

Monsters Inc.

Mike: Oh my scare report I left them on my desk!

Mike: If I'm not at the restaurant in five minutes there going to give our table away!

Mike: What am I going to tell... 

Mike turned seeing Celia.

Mike: Smootsiepoo....

Celia: Hey googlebear want to get going

[I didn't get all that arguing...so lets skip it...] 

Sully: It's just that I forgot some papers I had to file...

Sully extended his arms to Mike, acting cool on the situation.

Sully: Mike, was reminding me ooh thanks buddy...

Mike: I was? Oh yeah I was

Celia: Ok then lets go..

Celia took a hold of Mike, he then explained about where the files go.

Sully:....

He made his way to the floor...

*

Sean had asked to take a look at the girls room. 

Sean:....

Kid's mom: Oh and don't be bothered if she wakes up..

Kid's mom: She goes on about this purple lizard coming though the closet and scaring her at night...

Sean:??!!

The women's voice went off..

Sean: (Purple Lizard?...)

Sean continued upstairs and opened the girls room.

She was asleep..

Sean: Cute kid...

He first quietly went over to the closet...thinking this "Purple Lizard" might be connected with the kids fear...

Sean:...Hmm....

He looked at the door seeing purple flowers cover the white door...

Sean:...Well maybe inside holds a key...

He touches the knob....

He felt a jolt of fear in his own mind. It was the strongest he ever had felt...

Sean: (I got to find out what is going on!....)

With uneasy thoughts he grasped the knob...


	2. Seeing Sully Realizing Randall

****

Chapter 2 Seeing Sully, Realizing Randall

Sean opened the door...

Sean: What in the!

He looked though to see desks and chairs, windows and other things.

Sean: What...

He couldn't believe it, he took a peek to see if anyone was around and he steeped though, closing the door behind him. He was to occupied with the new discovery...

Sean: What is this place...

He looked around..

It was a long hallway filled with the same materials. he saw the stations and looked at the door he came though. It seemed attached to a metal frame holding it in place...

Sean: Where is this place....?

He then heard a sound coming from the place where the giant black board hung overhead.

Sean:!!!

Not knowing what it was he dove under a table, not wasting time going into door....

He saw a furry blue bear like creature come into view, it went over to the table not noticing him..

Sully: Oh that's (I can't spell it...)

Sully turned

Sully: Huh?

Sully: Anyone here! Anybody...!

Sully: There's a door here!..

He walked over and was about to push a button on a panel near the door, but noticed a flashing light.

He looked at the door then went a little in.

Sully: Psst anybody scaring in here?..

Sean: (Scaring?...)

Sully went out a tapped the red light above the door.

Sean:???...!!!!!!

Sean saw the little girl at the things tail

Sean:!!!(Oh no!!!!)

Sully heard the sound and turned

Kid: Looke

Sully: AHHH!!!!!!

Sean:(Eh my ears!)

The thing tried various different things..

Sean: (Is it trying to put her back?...)

The thing finally sled out of the door, with things covering it. It then turned toward the opposite direction of where he came and started to run out of the room.

Sean: (What?)

He turned seeing a figure's shadow appear on the glass. Its head peeked though the door then rushed back in.

Sean's eyes couldn't see the figure...then it walked up into the light over the door...It was a lizard..

Sean: (The Purple Lizard!!!)

The creature halted the cart.

Randall:....(Sigh)..

The thing looked dangerous. It seemed like it played a more important role in this situation. Sean did want to know his name but thought he shouldn't. It was about to go though the door.

Randall: Sullivan...you'll see...

He walked in....

Sean:(Sullivan?...)

Sean then saw the bear thing come again this time with a bag. The bag had a symbol, a blue M with an eye in it.

Sean:???

The thing reached for the knob but the door's handle turned its self

Sully:!!  
It ran behind the door as the Purple Lizard stepped out

Randall: Hmm...

It shook its head and closed the door with his tail and hit a switch on the panel sending the door somewhere, the Lizard failed to see the bear with the bag behind where the door was...The Lizard held onto the cart with its first set of hands and was heading toward where he came from. A little poked out of the bag...

Sean: (She's in the bag!)

The blue thing pushed the hand back down and a squeak was heard, alarming the Lizard

Sully:!!!!

Randall:....

He stopped and seemed to sneeze?

(Wait how can he sneeze if his nose is, probably, his tongue?...)

Randall: Ehh..

He continued out as the creature looked up and saw the door go though a tunnel. When it was sure the lizard was gone it rushed out where it came from.

Sean:....

Nothing. He got up..

Sean: Great I'm stuck here!...

Sean: But...this is a new world! Wow!....

Sean figured he should find out more, he figured he should find the Lizard...

Sean: Ok...he went that way!..

Sean walked to the door and peeked in...It led to a hallway.

Sean: Were did he go?...

The sound of a metal container was heard a little bit down the hallway, Sean followed the sound.


	3. Randall Being Tailed

Kind of short, but anyhow enjoy and review...(Where is everybody these days?....)

****

Chapter 3 Randall Being Tailed

He reached a corner and peeked over.

Sean:(Got him!)

The lizard was putting the containers up. An exit was to the left, he was probably leaving.

Sean:(What out there?...)

He could see the creature put on some kind of coat that fit his arms. It was dark purple, fitting his color.

Sean:...

Randall: Better see if that idiot is doing what I told him...

He opened the door, a cool breeze filled the room so that's why he wore the coat...

Sean:...

The breeze ended..

Sean:...Ok..

He went over to the exit..

Sean: Phew....I can't leave so...

He opened the door then closed it and turned around.

Sean: Wow...

It was a huge city...like New York. The streets were dark and there was no one around, except Randall..

Sean ducked behind a street light that's bottom halve was covered with a bush.

Randall heard a this sound and turned, both sets of hands in the specially designed pockets.

Randall: Huh?...

Nothing.

Randall: Ehh...nothing...

He turned back and seemed to shiver for a moment

Randall: Jeez its cold...

He continued walking.

Sean: Huh?...

He trailed in pursuit...

*

As Sean trailed Randall he noticed this world was similar to his. But had some differences....

Sean:....

He stopped at another street light as Randall looked up at a sign that seemed to represent a hotel..

Randall:...Hmph...At least Sullivan's place is a dump...

He headed in...

Sean:...How do I....

He then heard voices from above...

Sean: Ah...(The tree!)

*

Sean climbed the tree, he got up to a window that he think the lizard may be in.

Voice: Oh your back...but its late..

Randall's voice: Yes I know!

Voice: (Yell)

Randall: You got those files I told you to get!?

He seemed to put his coat on a coat rack.

Sean:..

voice: y-y-y-yeah...

Randall's voice: What about the machine?...

voice:...

Randall's voice: Well Fungus!

Sean: (Fungus?...)

Fungus's voice: I-I-Its s-s-set...

Randall's voice: Good..

Fungus's voice: B-B-But...W-W-What about the ..(Gulp) kid

Randall's voice: It's missing! One of the workers must have gotten to it!

Fungus's voice:...

Randall's voice: (Some kind of yawn) I'm getting some sleep...

Randall's voice: I want you to find out as much info as your pathetic mind can...

Fungus's voice: O-O-Ok....

Randall's shadow left the room..

Sean:....??

He climbed down

Sean:(Machine?...)

Sean: Huh?!!!!

He ran behind one of the potted plants. He could see Fungus heading to M.I. When he left....

Sean:....What now?....

Sean: Guess I should check back....I'll see that lizard....and that kid too...

Sean: I got to get her back as well....

*

Sean made his way into the exit that Randall had gone out of.

Sean: I need a place to stay...

Sean trailed the halls noticing none of the creatures around....

Sean: Weird...

He came around to Scare Floor F.

Sean: Scare Floor?....

(ERRK)

Sean:!!!!!

Sean ran into the nearest door. He didn't see what it was, "File Records".

Roz was the one who made the sound as she closed the door to her box like desk.

Roz: All the joy of paper work and no Wazowskis......

Roz trailed off.

*

Sean: Phew....Huh?...

He was in some file room. On the cabinets, were things like "Best years" "Waternoose legacy", "How to be a scarer".

Sean:???

One cabinet caught his eye. "Scare Floor F Scarers"

Sean: Hmm...

He opened the cabinet and looked though...

Sean:....Ah...

He found a card with Randall's picture on it.

Sean: Randall Boggs...His name..

Sean put that one in his pocket and looked at the others.

Sean: James P. Sullivan...that blue thing..

Sean: Mike Wazowski...?

He looked at the others and put them back, Randall's still in his pocket. He picked himself up and noticed there was another room in this one. He opened the door and went in. He saw very old records piled in bunches.

Sean: What's this...

He noticed one that was brand new, titled "All Time Scare Record Holder". Sean noticed the name was Randolph Boggs.

Sean: Related to that Randall?...

He put the record back.

Sean: Well...I guess here's ok....

Sean walked over to one of the corners.

Sean: Maybe I'll find out more....

He cooled down and closed his eyes... 

*

Randall: Finally!

Randall: That Fungus can't finish anything!

Randall was in his lab putting the final touches on his machine. It had failed the first couple times Randall tested it, but now he feels it will work.

Randall: Eck...

He looked at his two first hands, they had some kind of oil substance on them.

Randall: Leave me to do the dirty work!

He leaves.

*


	4. Learning Of The Plan

Well next chapters up. This one is a little longer...not much more to say. Except....Please Review.

****

Chapter 4 Learning Of The Plan 

Sean: ZZZ...huh?...

Sean: ah....

He got up...He could hear a couple of voices outside..

Sean: Monsters...

After much thought, Sean had realized where he is....

Sean: I got to hid myself....but how...

Sean: (Think....hmm...scarers....)

Sean: (They must have towels or something....maybe I could do that...)

Sean: But what in the meantime....

He looked around to see what he could work with. All there was is a couple of brooms and mops...a chair, desk, and a couple cans ink.

Sean: Hmm...

*

He had put the broom in ink and waited for it to dry, then stuck it in the back neck part of his shirt which the bristles bent over to cover his face. He then stuck the mop in the back part of his shirt, which made it look like he had tentacles. He then cut the chairs cover with the sharp pens. He then covered himself in it.

Sean: Well...not that spiffy....but it will pass...

He slowly headed to the door then looked through the blinds, seeing some monsters just pass. He took this chance to leave, so he stepped out.

Sean:!!!!

Some monsters just passed him, but didn't seem to mind...They went off.

Sean: Phew....Now where's the....oh

He could see a sign that said "Men's Room".

*

As he trailed in the locker room, he could see these monsters seemed pretty much like any humans. It was pretty funny that they didn't see Sean as a human. He edged himself against a wall.

Sean: Ok...now what....

Voice: Ready or not here I come!

Sean:!!!

He looked past the wall to see Sully stalking down near the ground.

Sean: What the?

Sully: PI FI FO FU...!

Voice: What are you doing?

Sean then heard something coming from where he came from....

Mike: You lost it!?

Sean: Huh?

He could see a little monster just go by....

Sean: What the...?....!!!

He could see Randall come near, his back to Sean.

Sean:!!!!!

He ran into the toilet room in front of him and closed the door.

Randall: Listen I already told your buddy's I don't have the key!

Voice: Alright carry on....

Another 2 set of legs walked away. Sean could hear Randall turning on the faucet.

Sean:....

Voice: Randall!

Sean:!!!?? Fungus?...

Fungus: What are we going to do about the child..!

Randall: Shh....shh...shh

Sean:......

(.....BANG!)

Sean:???

Sean peered through the small crack in the small space and peered through. He could see Randall banging on the doors.

Sean:.....(What the...?)

Fungus: The front page! Its her the one you were after!

Randall: Will you be quite! Don't you think I'm aware of the situation!

Randall: I was up all night trying to find it!

Fungus said some gibberish after that, and I couldn't understand it, so lets pass that part

Randall: Well yeah, just to be sure, were going to act nothings happen!

Randall: You just get the machine up and running, I'll take care of the kid...

Randall: And when I find who ever let it out....They dead!

Fungus: (Yelp!)

Randall:......Why are you still here! Go! Leave! Scram!

Sean:.....

Sully: There gone....

Sean:...

(Drip!)

???: Ewe...

Sean:...

He heard them go.....

Sean: So...there all here....Hmm..

*

Sean had found himself a sheet of cloth and took it with him into the empty locker room. He brought one of the pens with him.

Sean: This may be lower class.....but these things are hurting my back....

Sean finished cutting it up and took of the costume of his, then put the sheet over him, then fitted the wrapping from the chair, onto the cloth.

Sean: Ok...I'm some kind of ghost...

*

Sean made his way out, trying to search for Randall. He seemed to be the one who knew where that kids door was.

Sean:....

He made his way to the hallway that was connected to Scare Floor F. He waited at the corner. But then.....

Sean:....

He turned to put his back against the wall.

Sean:!!!!

Randall walked up near him, a paper in his bottom right hand.

Sean:......

Randall stopped and looked at him.

Randall: Who are you?

Sean: Uh...umm...trainee

Randall: Hmph....Lower class monster....Don't think you'll be a top scarer!

Sean:!!!! Hey!

Randall: What!?

Sean: What makes you so confident!?

Randall: (Chuckle) Because I'm the best there is in this business...

Randall said this with his head turned as he walked into the hallway, then he bumped into Sully.

Randall: Emh! What are you two doing!?

Other monster: There rehearsing for a play.....

As Mike said his drama line, Randall moved his eyes to see if Sean was still there, although he wasn't. Sean had moved further into the hallway he and Randall had argued.

Sean:....

Mike: I think I'd put my money on Waxford....

Randall: Waxford?

Mike: Yeah you know, the one at station ship, you know he's got those shifty eyes.

Randall: Hey Waxford!

Mike: Sully!

Sean waited seeing Sully fly past him....

Sean:....

Voice: Michel Wazowski!

Voice: Last night was one of the worst nights of my life!

Sean got near the corner to see who it was......Celia.

Sean:...

Mike: I though you liked sushi?

Celia: Sushi! Sushi! You think this is about sushi!

Sean noticed she was in a really mad mood, he then looked up a Randall who seemed to catch an interest. Mike then kissed Celia in a swab way. Randall then looked at the paper in his hand, then turned it.

Randall: Wazowski!

Celia: Michel!...darn!

Randall dropped the paper and moved as fast as he could.

Sean: !!!!

As he ran past Sean, he camouflaged into the background.

Sean: What the...!!!

Sean then took after him....following the opened doors....

*

Sean came to a corner...but then..

(Yelp!)

Sean headed behind the corner and saw Randall slam Mike against the wall, holding him in some way.

Randall: Where's the kid!?

Mike: Kid? What kid?

Randall let him down but was still in a position to stop him from leaving.

Randall: Its here in the factory isn't it!?

Sean:....

(Prick...)

Sean:!!!

He had hit a piece of the carpet that hung out, which seemed to catch to Randall, because he was looking around, trying to find it.

Mike: Your not pinning this on me! It never would have gotten out if you hadn't been cheating last night!

Randall: Cheating I....!

Randall stopped then put his trickery face on.

Randall: Cheating...right, ok I think I know how to make this all go away....

Randall: What happens when the whistle blows in five minutes?

Mike: I...get a time out?

Randall: Everyone goes to lunch!

Randall cooled down.

Randall: Which means the Scare Floor will be...?

Mike:.....Painted?

Randall grabbed his arms with his 2 sets of arms.

Randall: Empty! It'll be empty you idiot!

He pointed to a clock on the wall.

Randall: You see that clock?

Randall grabs Mikes hands.

Randall: Well, when the big hand is pointing up!

Randall: And, the little hand is pointing up!

He points his hands up with his first set of hands.

Randall: The kids door will be in my station!

Randall: But when the big hand points down!

He twists Mikes arm, leaving his left hands free.

Randall: The door will be gone....

Sean:(Gone...)

Randall: You have until then to put the kid back!

Randall: Get the picture!

Mike nodded unsteadily.

Randall: Good!

He let Mike go, as he ran down the hall, trying to sooth his hands.

Randall: Imbecile...That means Sullivan's in this!

Randall: Good....I'll take them both out!

Randall starts to head down the door. But then hears something....breathing.

Randall:....Hmm...

He disappears then heads down the hall....on the wall.

Sean:....

He turned then bumped into Randall causing him to fall.

Randall: You little...!

Sean:!!!! 

Randall helped himself up.

Randall: What did you hear?!

Sean: Uh....what are you talking about? I just came in here?

Randall: Hey your that one guy!

Sean: Uh...yeah...

Sean: Your that number two scarer aren't you?.....

Randall:...No! I'm number one!

Sean: Oh....

Randall:.....Move it!

Sean:...

He moved out of the way...Randall gave him a glare then started for the door...but then stopped. Randall realized, this monster, was actually a rookie. 

Randall: If your ever in scaring...

Sean:???

Randall: I might give you a tip or two....

Randall heads out.

Sean: Weird guy...

Sean: But I got to track him....

Sean: He....and that kid may be my only ticket out....and maybe back, in this place....

Sean ran after him.

I know the costume idea was a little original, but hey I never thought I'd get myself into a situation when I had to work with what I got to get past monsters. And there's more on the way. 


	5. Pipe Works

Another one. Not much to say, but you can see its getting near the end.

Chapter 5 Pipe Works

Sean followed Randall's 4 feet sounds. It seemed easier since the monsters were already at lunch. Sean turned a corner, but then went back....

Sean: There he is..

Randall was in the room...Sean saw he was getting some kind of cart with canisters on it.

Sean: What is he...?..!!!

He could hear wheels.

Sean:!!!

He ran deeper into the hallway, so not to be seen. Randall passed him and went to the Scare Floor.

Sean: Ok...

*

Sean went to the wall near Roz's desk and saw Randall park the cart. He then swiped a card through one of the card holders, it seemed that was his station. Randall stared up looking at the door, this gave Sean the time to sneak behind the tables. He then stopped at the one next to his station, and got under it.

Sean:....

Randall then took a box out of the canisters.

Sean: (A hidden container!?)

Randall placed it in his top hands and went in closing the door.

Sean:....

Voice: Please be there please be there!

Voice: Yes! Just like Randall said!

Sully and Mike came into view.

Sully: Hold it Mike!

Mike: Come on Sul!

Sully: Mike we can't trust Randall he's after Boo!

Sean saw the kid yelp and get near the table next to Sean, luckily they didn't see him.

Sully: Boo its ok...

He picked here up.

Mike: Sully you wanted her door and I got the door so lets move it

Sully:.....No Mike..

Mike: (Sigh) Ok you want me to prove everything's on the up and up?

Mike: (Mumbling)

Sully: Mike....

Mike opened the door and did a gesture saying "See!". He then went in.

Sully: Mike!

Mike started jumping on the bed....but then a rectangular shadow slammed down on him and he disappeared.

Sully:!!!

He crawled under the table next to Sean. Randall came out putting his first two feet on a rail around the card and put the box in. He then jumped down and pushed the return button and watched the door leave. Randall then wadded off passing Sully and Sean.

Sean:!!!

(Squeak) 

Sean could see the kid come down near the table, but then back in. Randal heard this and turned looking left and right, the vanished.

Sully:!!!!

(Metal Sound)

Sully:!!!!

A piece of paper fell from a desk. Sean looked to the back of his table to see Randall's tail poking out from the table beside Sully.

Sean:!!!!!

Sully:!!!

Randall poked around...

(Whistle!)

Randall:!!!!

Randall slithered quickly on all 8's to the cart and began pushing it quickly.

Sully:!!!

Sully got up and chased him.

Sean: There not leaving me here!

Sean got up and ran through the crowd of monsters.

Monster: Who was that!?

*

Sean followed Sully to a corner near another hall.

Sully: Mike?

Sean looked to see Sully and the kid in a small area. Tools and similar carts were placed around.

Sean:???

(ERRRKKK!)

Sean turned back to see a door opened behind the rack of tool's.

Sully: Boo! Good work...

He picked her up and headed down the hall...then the door closed.

Sean:???

He went to it and listened.....not steps were hear.

Sean: Well....

He pulled the tool and the door opened.

Sean:???

He went through, the door closed, and he trailed to the halls end. Sean could see pipes around everywhere. Very light, un-shocking screams were heard coming from the pipes.

Sean: ???....Oh yeah...Scream power...

He could hear voices....

Sean: That must be them....

He moved through the pipes. He found small place, that was near a big battery, that he could look through.

Sean: (What the!?)

He could see Randall interrogating Mike, Fungus beside him.

Sean:...Hmm.. 

He turned seeing a control panel..

Sean: That...machine?

Randall: First I need to know where the kid is...

Randall: And your going to tell me...

Mike: I don't know anything....

Randall: Uh huh sure

Sean could see Fungus clearly at the controls. He pressed a couple switches and flashing red lights turned on in the room.

Sean: What the?

He looked up seeing a huge machine coming down from the ceiling in a diagonal way. It stopped in front of Randall and Mike. The machine seemed to have been made out of pieces of material that was around the company....

Randall: Say hello to the Scream Extractor

Randall rubbed the machines extended end and smiled a bit at it. He then went over to the control panel. The machine then extended its front to Mike.

Mike: What is that thing! Uh Randall! Ohhaahhh!

Sean:???...!!!!

He turned seeing Sully and Boo trying to get out the plug that's cord led into the room. They did, and they ran out of sight.

Randall: Oh for the...What did you do wrong this time?

Fungus: I don't know I calculated the....

Randall: Go check the machine!

Sean got up and went near the plug, he accidentally hits it a bit.

Randall: Huh?...

Sean could hear him and went back to his hiding place. He could see him on all 8's going down the hallway.

Sean:???

He soon came to the plug.

Sean:!!!!

Randall: Idiot didn't tighten it!

Randall picked it up.

Randall: But I put it in...

Randall: Hmm...

He put it in with all of his hands then went out of the hallway.

Sean:!!!

He turned seeing Fungus being "Extracted" by the machine.

Randall:.....(Gasp!)

Randall: What happen! Where's Wazowski!

Fungus couldn't talk. Randall then pressed a button on the panel, releasing Fungus.

Randall: Where is he!?

Fungus pointed to his left and Randall trailed off as Fungus dropped to the floor.

Sean: That Sullivan thing!

Sean got up and went inside. Fungus was too tired to see who it was, but he was picked up and laid near a wall.

Fungus: Who?...Randall?...

Sean:....

Sean chased after Randall.

*

Sean soon found him casually walking down the hallway, he seemed pretty relaxed at the time, making it a good opportunity for Sean.

Sean: Hey Randall!

Randall turned.

Randall: Oh you? What do you want I'm busy!

Sean: Umm...What are you doing?

Randall:??? Looking for Wazowski and Sullivan!

Sean remembered running into a monster when he was following Randall.

Sean: Uh....I heard they were going to see your boss....

Randall: Waternoose...!

Randall: The Training room!

Randall ran followed by Sean.

Getting to the exciting part in a bit. What exciting part? You have to see the movie....


	6. The Clever Plan

This chapter is close to the last one. There may be one or two more chapters after this one so keep on the look out.

Chapter 6 The Clever Trap

Sean had followed Randall to a door. He had looked through the small window to see Sully, Mike, the kid, and another monster in the room.

Sean:???

Monster: First we'll take care of the child...

The three went to the side of a large indoor building of some kind, and the monster, with the kid in his arms pressed a button and went behind Mike and Sully.

Monster: For the good of the company....

The door came down....it was some sort of metal door...

Mike: Uh sir....that's not her door?

Monster: I know...I know...

Randall appeared and opened the door with his left hands, but didn't step in. Snow seemed to pour out...

Sean:????

Monster: Its yours!

He pushed them through as Randall just stared as they were thrown in. Not but a second later, the crab like monster closed the door.

Sean:!!??

The monster then gave the child to Randall, who gripped her so she couldn't get away.

Monster: Lets get this over with...

Randall: Finally..

He looked at the kid.

Randall: Now you will see how frightening my machine is!

Boo: (Childish yelp)

The crab monster opened another door and went through it. But....Randall stopped.

Randall: Wait Waternoose...

Waternoose:???

Randall:.....

Sean:!!!

Randall turned around as Sean ducked from being seen.

Randall: Hmm....

Boo jittered a bit in his arms.

Randall: Guess its nothing...

They headed out the door....

Sean: Phew....

He got up and followed them...

*

Randall and Waternoose had made it into a hallway that Sean had finally caught up with them in. But they stopped, as did Sean behind a corner.

Randall: C.D.A....

Waternoose:......

Two C.D.A. agents stepped up to them....

Agent: Oh mister Waternoose....

Agent: We have evidence that there is a child in this facility and we are sure of it.....

Randall steps back a bit, covering Boo's mouth with his hand.

Agent2:???

Waternoose: How....do you know for certain?

Agent: A small child was spotted by a monster in the men's room 

Agent2: Much like that one that that....Huh?

The agent was going to point Randall out but he was gone.

Agent2:????

Agent: Your being senile again.... 

Waternoose: I assure you gentlemen....

As Waternoose tried to convince them, Randall was in another hallway keeping Boo quite....

Randall:....

Sean was near the corner next to Randall. If either of them turned, they would see each other.

Randall: (Whisper) Quite!

Boo:.....

Randall:...

Sean:....

He looked behind him to see two monsters heading his way with a cart of towels....

Sean:!!!....

Sean walked forward casually, and at the same time, being spotted by Randall, who grabbed him and pulled him against the wall beside him as the two other monsters went by.

Sean:!!!!

Randall knew Boo's costume might actually fooled this "Monster".

Randall: You again....

Sean peered down at Boo in his hand's, he hesitated a bit. But then went into a little shock as Waternoose appeared.

Waternoose:!!!...Who's this?

Sean:!!!

Randall: I don't know....

Sean: Uh...bye!

Sean ran past Randall, but Randall's free arms grabbed the "Monster's skin"....it came off as Sean vanished from sight.

Waternoose:!!!??? What in the....?

Randall:?? Must be a suit or something....

Randall: We don't have time to chit chat!

Randall: Come on!

Randall and Waternoose ran down a hall missing Sean, who was in a corner. His disguise gone,

Sean:!!

He was about to get it, but monsters soon moved by it.

Sean:!!!!

He looked around.

*

Monster: What's this???

The monsters followed where the cloth was leading....but found nothing.

Monster: Oh well....Guess Smitty forgot one....

They picked it up and went away....but in the ventilation shaft...Sean peered through the small space.

Sean: Darn!......

He turned around...

Sean: Might as well find Randall and that Water guy...

Sean headed deeper into the shaft....

*

He had made it too the end of one of the shafts and kicked the shutter open and climbed out. He was in the piped area again. The voices of Randall and Waternoose echoed through the area, making it easier to find them. He had then seen a room with many cages inside it...

Sean:???

The room had nothing of much interest, besides, Sean needed to find Randall and Boo. He trailed the voices, and peeked through a small gap in the pipes and watched. Randall had placed the kid in the same chair as Mike and turned his face to Waternoose.

Waternoose: Because of you I had to banish my top scarer!

Randall: With this machine, we wont need scarers...

Randall: Besides, Sullivan got what he deserved....

Randall began fitting the shackles to Boo's hand size.

Waternoose: Sullivan was twice the scarer you'll ever be!

Randall turned his face slowly and growled. He then moved closer to him, as if confronting his words.

Randall: My father was the best scarer in your precious company!

Randall: And me as his son gives me the benefit of making this company a gold mine!

Waternoose: You may be his son, but that doesn't make you better than Sullivan!

Randall: You think differently....I am the best!

Randall turned, slapping Waternoose with his tail. Waternoose just stood there as Randall went to the other side of the machine and looked at Fungus.

Randall: Do it!

Fungus hesitated and moved some controls. The machine started up, Boo getting more frightened by the minute. Waternoose stood there, waiting for it to end, as Randall watched.

Sean:???

Sean looked at Randall's face. A feeling of success and revenge flooded in his mind.

Sean: (Does he have something against this kid?....)

The machine made itself closer to Boo.

Boo: Kitty!

Sean:????

Boo: (Low cry) (High scream)

(Roar!)

Sully emerged from a pile off smoke and grabbed the machine by its extended and twisted it forward.

Waternoose: Sullivan!

Randall just stood there, he seemed a little shocked that Sully had actually escaped. He had known where they had sent them, knowing it was a 3 day hike to get to the nearest town.

Randall:!!!

Sully twisted the machine off its connection to the ceiling and threw it at the other three.

Sean:!!!

Sean was about to get up, knowing what type of damage that would cause, but stopped noticing Waternoose only getting pinned, Fungus hiding under the control panel and Randall jumping onto the wall nearest to him.

Sean: Phew....

Sully had grabbed Boo.

Boo: Kitty!

Sully: Its ok Boo!

Waternoose: Stop him!

Randall: (Growl)

He turned invisible as Sully grabbed a keycard from a folder on the floor but then, as he reached the way out, he was punched in the face, sending him back.

Sully:!!!!

Sean:??

Suddenly one of the canisters from the machine floated up and hit Sully, sending him into a corner. Randall materialized in front of him. Sean could see that his tail was around one of the pipes keeping him afloat in the air.

Randall: You don't know how long I wanted to do that Sullivan!

Sully was about to grabbed Randall, but he used his tail to pull himself away as he blended yet again.

Sully:!!

Another punch came to him. Then a combo of punch's hit him. The, as he materialized, Randall did a flying kick to Sullies face, sending him back into another hall.

Sean: Dang!!!

Sean got up....

Now, there was one scene in there that was not in the movie...but was thought of. If you buy the DVD of M.I and watch the commentary in that part when Sully rushes in, you can hear them say they had an idea that Sully ran into a room full of cages. So that was not put into the movie, but it was thought of. The action will start in the next chapter. Oh, and that part about Randall's father.....well...you'll see.


	7. The Door Chase

This chapter is a little exciting since it involves the door chase, and me visible to the monsters....R&R.

****

Chapter 7 The Door Chase

Sean went into the hallway, he could see Randall giving the hurt on Sully.

Sean: Ow! Jeez....that has got to hurt...!!!!

He looked down the opposite way to see Mike running up. Luckily he didn't notice Sean as he threw a snowball at Sullies face.

Sully: Mike!?

As Mike was talking Randall continued to give Sully the beating of his life. Sean thought it was pretty hysterical. He could then see him, sort of, wrap his body around Sullies neck trying to choke him.

Sully: (Choking sounds)

Mike: Sul I am bearing my soul here!

Mike: The least you could do is pay attention!

Mike launched another snowball but missed Sully and hit Randall's face.

(Pow!)

Randall fell to the ground.

Sully: Oh..

Mike: Hey look at that its Randall ah...oh...

Sully: Come on!

Sully and Mike, along with the kid ran past Sean's hiding place.

Randall:....

Sean:...

He got up and slowly moved to the hallway...

Randall:....

Sean:...

He got closer to Randall and looked at him.

Sean: Hey....hey Randall...

Randall:....

Voice: Ehh!

Sean:!!!!

He ran back to his hiding place.

Waternoose: Get up! We can't have any witnesses!

Randall soon perked up, his four hands extending him from the ground.

Randall: There won't be!

Sean could hear Randall get up.

Randall: Fungus!

Fungus came beside him and they sped off toward where the other three had gone.

Sean:!!!

He followed them...but he realized something.

Sean: My costume!...Great!

Sean:...Think quickly!

He looked around..

Sean: Ah...

He noticed another ventilation in the pipes.

Sean: Yes...

He opened it...

Sean: Hmm..

He could see a small glass container on the ground and picked it up

Sean: May be useful.. 

He climbed in....

*

Sean followed the various shouts and angry replays from outside.

Sean:....

He found where it was the strongest...

Sean: Ok....this is completely stupid but...got to...

He released one of the pipe values, he then placed the container on a small hole that opened in the pipe, allowing the containments to flow into the container, when it was almost filled Sean corked it.

Sean: Ok....

Voice: Randall Boggs has just broken the all time scare record!

Sean: Now!

Sean kicked the screen open with his feet and climbed out and ran. He could hear an alerting sound of some kind...Up ahead he could see monsters throw Fungus in the air.

Randall's voice: Let go of my tail! Move it!

Sean: Ok...Hope this works!

He got close to the monsters and threw the container ahead in the hallway that, if you look at the screen in the Scare Floor, was at the left, but ahead of himself. When the it hit the ground...

(Scream!)

All the monsters looked ran to where the scream came from, dropping Fungus on the ground. With there backs to Sean, he ran into the Floor.

Sean:!!!!

He could see Randall grab onto a door. Sean noticed the one next to him was lifting.

Sean :Now or never!

He jumped onto it as it led him into a dark tunnel....

Sean:...

*

Sean: Oh my god...

The room he had entered was a huge, very huge, very very huge, room filled to the inch with doors.

Sean: Every closet in the world...amazing....

Sean then looked ahead.

Sean: I hate roller coasters!

He then did something he shouldn't have done...looked down.

Sean: AHH!

He looked back up and got a tighter grip on the door. Ahead he could see Randal slowly jumping onto the doors to catch up to Mike and Sully.

Sean:!!!!

(VVVRRR!)

The track turned a sharp corner, which nearly threw Sean off.

Sean: I hate heights!

He then slowed down as, in front of him, the door's separated.

Sean:!!!

Sully and Mike went one way, the door that looked like the one Sean came through went in a different way, but Sean and Randall's led the same way....

Sean:!!!

There doors were coming to a stop, Sean could see Randall moved to the top of his door and attached himself to a higher door, that was already stationary on the "rack", and began moving upward, Sean followed by opening and closing the door's so he could get a footstep to follow him. He got to a door and, diagonally, He could see Randall's tail, but saw his whole body jump onto a door.

Randall's voice: Give me that kid!

Sean followed but had enough time to see Randall get slammed in the face with the doors body but, since of his body, he fell though the small cracks in between the racks of doors. 

Sean:!!!

He fitted himself in the steel holders and was fast enough to catch Randall with his arms under Randall's top arms. Randall shook his head, he thought he got caught on a set of steel bars.

Randall: Err!

He looked jumped onto the nearest door on a rail.

Sean: Not again!

He focused and jumped onto one.

*

Mike: There he is!

They could see Randall jumping onto another door.

Sully:!!!

They both jumped in the door.

Randall soon got down....As Sean missed the platform and went past him.

Sean: Dang!

He could see a rail with doors atop and below him...but then he heard something from behind. He went to the other side of his door and listened.

Voice: I'm right behind you!

Sean looked up a little seeing Mike on the side of the opened door, soon Randall came out and was about to move when....

(Slam)

Randall's voice: OWW!

Mike: I hope that hurt lizard boy!

Mike hopped down.

Sean: !!!!

He jumped onto the cable of his door, he could see the tip of Randall's fronds through the small crease in the door. He reached his hand over and unlocked the door for Randall, who thought he himself pushed it open. Randall then slithered in some way that seemed to make him float in thin air...

Sean:????

Short yes, but this chapter explains a something. I made a connection that it was me who helped Randall recover from those hits in the door vault. And also if your watching the movie, if you pause and push slow on you VCR or DVD player in the bathroom scene where Randall is banging on the doors, slow it when he is moving door to door and you can see as he's moving, his feet doesn't even touch the ground! He could very well be that fast when he slithers. 


	8. Winning Disgrace and Humiliation

The last chapter of the story revels a couple of things. R&R.

****

Chapter 8 Winning Disgrace and Humiliation

By some weird way, Randall did a fast circle around the door, catching Boo at the same time. He was on the doors connecting bar.

Randall: (Laughing!)

He seemed to prick out a bar which connected the door to the rails bar.

Sully/Mike: AAAHHHHH!

Randall: Nice working with ya!

As Sean could see, but Randall didn't, Sully and Mike got into the door. As he turned his attention to Randall he could see him giving a glare to the kid.

Randall: You've been a troublesome human!

He leaped over to another door that was going on a door below.

Sean: Dang!

He jumped down to the door near him. He then waited....he then got on the door rail that was beside the door rail Randall was on....

Sean:...

Voice: Looks like we've caught the express!

Sean turned seeing Sully and Mike. Sully had jumped onto door that, because of his size, leaned into the rack of doors near his rail, causing them to cause an annoying sound, this caused Randall to turn in surprise to see his rival.

(CRRKCRRKCRRK)

Randall:!!!!!

Sully jumped down to one that was about Randall's, he was handing off the bottom of the door.

Randall:!!!

He ran in his door and closed it.

Sully:!!!

He swung back and forth, and then flew into the door, bursting it open. Sean climbed onto a nearby door where he could see inside. Sully was hanging outside the door.

Sean:!!!

Randall poked out.

Randall: Look at everybody's favorite scarer now!

Randall: You stupid pathetic waste!

He stomped his foot on Sullies left arm.

Sean: Oh boy.....

Randall: You been working for too long Sullivan!

Randall: Now your times up!

He placed his right front foot on Sullies remaining hand.

Randall: And don't worry....!

Randall: I'll take great care of the kid!

Sully: No!

Sean:...!!!

Randall: AHHH!

Boo jumped on top of his head and began pulling on his fronds, giving Sully the time to clime up as Randall seemed to get the beating of his life.

Sean: That little!!! 

He didn't seem that this was funny at all. Soon he saw Sully get up.

Sean: Closer!

He jumped down to the door that was right in front of the one the three were in.

Sean:...!!!!

Sully was struggling with Randall by holding him by the neck and the top of his feet near his tail. Soon he could see Boo trying to scare him. Soon Randall's body seemed paralyzed but most likely his body turned numb...

Sully: She's not scared of you anymore!

He stretched Randall making his face turn to the one trying to scare him.

Sully: Look's like your out of the job...

Randall: (Gulp)

Sean: !!! (He's my ticket out of here!)

*

The door slowed at a platform and Boo jumped down. Sully carefully stepped down, making sure not to release Randall, who was trying to convince him not to do what he knew he was going to do. Sean was on one of the stationary door racks near the where the y got off. Mike soon came down and got a door from one of the piles as Sully turned Randall to a position where he could throw him.

Randall: Sullivan don't!

Sully:....

Randall: No! Don't do this!

Mike set up the door making sure it was activated.

Sean:....Ok...

He took out some small object from his pocket. It was a small button sized machine. It had small little legs and a red light on top of it..

Sean: To the that being...

He threw it and it seemed to attach itself to Randall's body.

Sean: Good... 

Randall: Come on Sullivan! You know I was joking!

Sully: (Slowly) Sure...

Randall:!!!!.....

He gave up for a second, but noticed Mike was ready, he moved in the motion as a catcher for a baseball.

Mike: Ok give me the old stuff!

Sully began his counting. 

Randall: Sullivan! No! NO! NOOOOOO!

He threw him into the door as Mike closed it, Sean watched in amassment at the sight of seeing what happen.

Sean: No! That Sullivan!

Sean: (Jeez I mean the guy even wanted mercy!)

Sean: (Err! I'll show you!)

He took something out of his pocket. It was another small machine.

Sean: On that door!

He threw it and it looked like it floated over and attached itself to the door.

Sean: Ok...

He climbed up to the door with flowers. Bu then turned seeing Sully smash his fist into the red light on the door.

Sean:???

Sully: Will you do the honors?

Mike lifted the door and tossed it off the platform.

Sean: No!

He saw it fall and break onto the ground.

Sean: Dang!.....

Sean:....Well...at least I got it on him..

He climbed up to the door.

Sean: Well...it worked for them...

He opened the door and climbed in. What he did not notice was that the red light that indicated that a door was working, turned off when he closed it.

*

He was in the child's room.

Sean:....Ok....no one..

He was about to pull something out from his other pocket, which seemed to have a large object inside but stopped seeing the kids mother come in.

Sean:!!!

He moved to the door and opened it pushing her back from not seeing in.

Kid's mom: Is she alright?

Sean: Umm...yeah she's just fine...

Kid's mom: Can I see her then?

Sean: Umm...no...she is a little disturbed right now...umm..

He lead her back down.

Sean: She is umm...overcoming her monstrous fear...

Kid's mom: Oh really?

Sean: Yes...

(Thump!)

Kid's mom:??? What was that?

Sean: Uhh....nothing...

Sean: I'll get back to you...

Before she could ask a question, he grabbed his coat from the small rack, which he had placed about well...probably a day back...but it was early morning outside...

Kid's mom:???

*

Sean slowly walked down an empty street and pulled out a rectangular device that he was about to get in the house.

Sean: Ok...

He turned it on. On the screen was a small map of the world.

Sean:!!!!

He looked to see a blinking light on one of the continents.

Sean: Dang! Its too far...

Sean: Probably die before he could get all the way here....

Sean turned to the house he was in.

Sean: I'll find him....

Sean: And we'll both see you kid....

He placed the device back and headed down the street....

Sean: (Another world....)

Sean: (Got to find him before he is caught and experimented on....)

Sean took another look at the device once more.

Sean: He's near the coast....

Sean: New York...its the closest...

He ran down the street....

****

THE END

I want to say sorry to Randall about including that part of his defeat, sorry buddy. Anyhow his revenge will come! I assure you of that! And Pixar might make a sequel if the fan's tell them the want one. Randall fan's attack them with E-Mails! And for Randall to return! 


End file.
